


My Little Catfish

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Navy, Brynden is in the Navy, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Initially tik tok inspired, Sansa was an only child, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A  short slice of life as Sansa moves back home with Brynden after an unplanned pregnancy in college.
Relationships: Sansa Stark & Brynden "Blackfish" Tully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	My Little Catfish

It was late when Sansa met her Uncle Brynden at the airport lobby right outside of the secure area.He was waiting in his uniform, a staff member moved a short distance away once they saw Sansa approaching.Brynden enveloped her in a tight hug, her carry-on suitcase and purse waiting next to them on the floor.Her shirt was loose enough to hide her very slight baby bump and she was so very thankful that she’d had hardly any morning sickness.

“Oh my little Catfish.”He whispered quietly to her.

“Uncle Blackfish.”She whispered back as she hugged him tightly back. She pulled away and smiled at him.“Thank you for letting me move back in and supporting me.” 

“I’m always here for you Sansa.You’re the last sane member of the family besides myself.We have to stick together.”He squeezed her hand and they walked together as she led him to the baggage claim.Brynden grabbed her checked bag when she pointed out which one it was and he rolled the bag with them.“Sansa, this is my assistant, Captain Jaremy Mallister.”

“Pleasure to meet you ma’am.”He said with a nod. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you too Captain Mallister.” She replied with a small smile.

They met the car at the curb and the driver came out and pulled Sansa’s luggage into the trunk.Jaremy went and sat up in the passenger seat while Sansa and Brynden sat in the back.Jaremy passed Brynden the envelope with Sansa’s credentials and paperwork.Brynden passed Sansa her new ID to be able to easily get in and out of the base.They arrived at his house and the driver brought her bags up to the entry doorway.Brynden dismissed them both before going in with Sansa.He helped her get her bags to her room.He’d already gotten fresh sheets on her bed that morning and had been thankful he still had the same 3 bedroom house already. 

“I have zero desire to unpack tonight.”She admitted staring at her belongings.Brynden smiled at her. 

“I figured as much.I have a clean pair of sweats and a shirt in the bathroom.I think I remembered your hair products and body wash.Go get cleaned up and change and I’ll make dinner.”He said reassuringly.Sansa gave him a tight hug before grabbing her toiletry bag and a clean pair of underwear and going across the familiar path to the bathroom. 

She washed away the stress of her travels, safe now at home. She had always been close to him as a child.Brynden had been her first pen pal growing up.He’d seen her handwriting and mind improve and grow over time.He taught her codes and ciphers in their letters back and forth.

It had been hard losing both her parents when she was 13, but she was glad that Brynden had taken her in. He had put up a modest legal fight to keep her from going to her Aunt Lysa and Uncle Petyr against her will and she thanked the Old Gods he was able to get custody of her with minimal issues.He’d officially adopted her shortly after that mostly as a formality and so that there were no legal issues for either of them.He’d become her anchor and rock. She ended up asking to hyphenate her last name to honor both of her parents and him.She’d become Sansa Stark-Tully at 14. 

They had a good time together.He was able to transfer to an open position in the Operational Intelligence Center when she came to live with him. Brynden worked hard between his position and becoming a single-parent to a teenage girl.There were a few times early on that Sansa needed pads and tampons for her time of the month. Brynden ended up at the store getting pads, tampons, snacks and desserts.They’d watch tv together while Sansa lay with her head on a pillow by his lap with the heating pad on her abdomen.He’d sometimes run his fingers through her hair soothingly.He watched a lot of rom-coms with Sansa.

She’d finished her first 3 years of college away from base before she got pregnant and didn’t want to do that by herself.She had called Brynden up and asked for his help and if she could move back with him.He said “of course you can come home.” 

She dried off and pulled on the large t-shirt and sweats with the faded Westeros Naval Seal on them. She dried her hair of and threw it into a quick braid and went to join him in the kitchen.He had prepared an omelet surprise with some cheese, chicken, veggies and some avocado and some fruit on the side. 

“I wasn’t sure if you could handle some fish yet, so I went on the cautious side.”He said comfortably in a faded tee and sweats. 

“It smells delicious.”She said as he plated up the large omelet between the 2 plates.They ate quietly before retiring to the den and pulling up a game to have in the background. 

“Jaremy’s wife, Violet, can help you with some of the re-acclimating to base tomorrow if you’d like.She offered her number if you need it.”Brynden told her as she cuddled up against his side like she had done as a child, seeking the familiar comfort. 

“That might be helpful.”She said softly. “Did you want to touch it?”As she took his hand in hers.

“If you’re all right with that.” Brynden answered with a nod.She took his open hand and pressed it gently to the slight bump on her abdomen.His eyes looked at her proudly before he took his hand away. They watcheda shorter episode of something before her eyes began closing as the feeling of safety and family lulled her to sleep.

“Catfish, you can’t sleep out here.”He said as he gently scooped her up and took her over to her room. She fell asleep quickly after Brynden tucked her in.He kissed her forehead gently.“Good night, my little Catfish.I’m glad you’re home.”He turned off the light and closed the door behind him. 


End file.
